Monty's Musical Worries
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Synopsis: When Waylon Smithers decided to enter his Malibu Stacey Musical in Springfield's Amateur Theatre festival he could never guess it would cause Mr. Burns so much anxiety


**Monty's Musical Worries**

by ~preety-lady-serenity

Monty's musical worries – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Matt Groening and Fox Network. I get nothing for using them.

* * *

Charles Montgomery Burns was signing some contracts when his assistant entered his office. At first the old plutocrat thought that the younger man was there to bring another set of papers for him to sign, but he quickly realised that this was not the case. The younger man held nothing.

"I'm listening," he said and leaned back on his chair.

"Well sir... I was wondering... if it could be possible that is..."

"Oh spit it out Smithers, I haven't got all day!" the older man said impatiently.

"Well as you know the Springfield Amateur Theatre Festival will take place next month."

"Is that so? And tell me Smithers, why does this information interest me?"

"I'm planning to participate in it...with my Malibu Stacey musical."

Mr. Burns tried, unsuccessfully, not to snort. That Malibu Stacey musical again! He could not understand on why on Earth the younger man had ever written something so daft.

"I am guessing you will need some time off then, won't you Smithers?" he asked the younger man gruffly.

"No. I mean, well not during work hours I won't. I will need to spend my free time at the rehearsals though. So you'll need someone to warm your food at night."

"I'll take you'll be sleeping at home then? Or do you plan returning to your apartment for a while?"

"I'll be sleeping at home," Smithers smiled as he remembered that the manor was his home now. "Now if you excuse me sir, I need to call the stock market."

Monty Burns returned back to his work only to feel that something was amiss. He checked hid papers but they were all in order. He could not put it down but something was not done correctly. And then it hit him.

Smithers had not invited him to watch the musical.

*Oh, I'm sure he has forgotten, » he reassured himself and went back to work.

-)-)-)

The following weeks passes fairly quickly. Smithers spent much of his evenings away from the manor. Their time together was limited to their morning routine as the younger man left work to go to the musical's rehearsals and returned late at night, much after he had retreated to bed.

Though the change of his routine was not a thing that pleased him, it did not annoy Mr. Burns as much as the fact that Waylon had still not asked him to watch the stupid musical.

What was Waylon waiting for? Mr. Burns has asked about the rehearsals and even pretended to be interested on the date and time that the festival would start. Yet, all these uninteresting conversations had never let Smithers to ask him to watch the show. It was as if Waylon did not want him, his significant other, to see the production he had set up.  
Fear crept over Monty Burns. What if Smithers had never considered him as a significant other? What if it was just a whim coming true for him? It was true that it had not been long since they had started dating and it was a fact that they had been slow where affection was concerned due to his lack of stamina, but he thought that Waylon cared for him. Now he wasn't sure because back at him time when one concerned falling in love, then it was the whole deal – marriage, living together, commitment and all. Yet his lover was sixty years younger and came from a generation that breaking up was so easy – where living together did not necessarily mean life-long commitment. The most logical thing was to ask Smithers about the musical but he wouldn't. He did not want to appear clingy or needy to anyone.

The door opened, bringing him back to reality. He saw Waylon entering the house as quietly as he could and tiptoeing quietly towards the stairs. When he saw the light turned on in the older man's office, nevertheless, he changed his direction and entered the room.

"Monty you're still awake," he remarked the obvious with a tone of happiness and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes Smithers I am," Mr. Burns commented, "So, how did the rehearsal go tonight?"

"Superb. We're ready for Sunday night," he answered back sounding extremely pleased, "I can't wait!"

"I can't wait for it as well!" Mr. Burns said with a smirk, "It's been a while since I had you all for myself."

"Is that so?" Smithers flirted back and kissed him softly on the lips.

Monty Burns kissed his lover passionately, pressing him closer to his body. The younger man let a sigh of pleasure as he let his fingers trail down the older man's shirt.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Mr. Burns suggested with a heavy sigh as he grasped Waylon's bowtie, forgetting all his worries about the musical.

-)-)-)

"Monty may I ask you for a favour please?" Smithers asked him as he helped him fix the knot of his tie.

Mr. Burns looked at his lover and nodded.

"I brought two tickets for the musical last night ... and... well I was wondering..."

Here it was. Smithers had finally decided to ask him to see the musical. He smirked smugly. Now how would he handle it? He ought to play difficult to get. He would pretend he had planned on doing something else, scald the younger man a bit before accepting. Just to show him he could not expect him to be available.

"...you won't mind giving them to Patty for me will you?"

"What?" Monty Burns asked with a thump of realisation.

"Patty is coming over after work but I'll be at the rehearsal. Do you mind giving her the tickets?"

Mr. Burns' heart dropped.

"Wait a minutes Smithers, what about me?" he heard himself blurting out, a tint of pain in his voice.

"Eh?" Smithers let out quizzically and the older man instantly regretted his outburst. He had done it! Now Waylon, who had never intended to invite him, would regard him as a pathetic love-struck fool.

"Forget I've ever said anything," he said in annoyance, "I'll give the stupid tickets to your friend."

"Wait!" Waylon insisted with a tone of disbelief, "You mean that you want to come? I thought you hated musicals!"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Mr. Burns snapped back, "I wanted you to invite me!"

"But why? You don't like musicals!"

Monty Burns let out a moan of frustration. Was the boy that daft? Why couldn't he care about how he felt?

"If I have to give you a reason to invite me, then maybe it's not worth coming!" he spat angrily and turned to leave.

Smithers' hand grasped him, stopping him from running away. He struggled to set his hand free.

"Wait a bloody second," Smithers said equally irritated, "What's this all about? Here I am, trying to understand what I have done wrong and you're acting like a stubborn three year-old."

Charles Montgomery Burns let out a sigh of defeat and sat on the bed. He was tired and scared of being so unsure on how Smithers felt about him.

"At my time – when I was your age – if you cared about someone and you were serious about them – well you just invited them to things that were important to you," Mr. Burns finally confessed , "So when you did not invite me...I felt...you know... that I wasn't important enough."

"Oh!" Smithers let out a small sound of realization, "Oh! So you thought...I never saw it like that! I just thought it would have been too boring for you to watch something you don't like. I was going to invite you to the after-the-show party but we haven't decided where we are having it yet, so that is why I haven't asked you."

Mr. Burns stared at the younger man uncomfortably. Smithers had planned to invite him to the event after the musical. He had been so utterly stupid.

"So do you still want to come?" Smithers asked him, with a blush spread across his face, "It's not a great show – well not Broadway quality that is – but well..."

"Yes, I guess I do want to come," Monty answered back, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

-)-)-)

"Sold separately, sometimes I feel like I've been sold separately..."

Waylon Smithers Jr. Hummed the song all the way to his dressing room. He couldn't wait to take off the wig and make-up and change back to his clothes. He opened the door to find a suprise.

His dressing room was full of sunflowers. There were bunches and bunches of big yellow sunflowers and in the middle Monty Burns stood with a content smile on his face.  
"Monty are all these for me?" he asked in awe, looking around.

"No, not really. I'm planning to set-up a flower shop," he replied wittingly and closed the door, locking it.

"All these flowers... They must have cost you a small fortune," Smithers remarked uneasily.

"It's my money to spend," Mr. Burns reasoned, "Tell me Smithers do you like them?" he asked and leaned towards him, fiddling the neck of his t-shirt.

"I...I..." Smithers stuttered and blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mr. Burns said smugly and kissed him on the lips, "So pretty boy, when can I have my Smithers back?"

Smithers realised he was still in his wig and contact lenses.

"Should I think you don't like what you're seeing right now?" he asked wanting to see where it was going.

"Oh you're alright, but my Smithers is much, much better," Mr. Burns flirted as he kissed the nape of his neck, "He's so much sexier."

"Well, well, well, maybe I won't let him come back. Maybe I'll stay like this," Smithers challenged and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think I can do something to change you back to normal," Mr. Burns commented and lowered his hand inside the younger man's pants.

"MONTY!" Waylon shouted with a scandalised tone.

"Atta boy," the older man said in triumph, "And it only took me five seconds to bring you back."

* * *

Mr. Burns has a geek Waylon fetish!

So what do you think?


End file.
